


[Podfic of] Might I Have A Bit of Earth, by theopteryx

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard took things. He didn’t used to take things; he used to ask before, say please and may I and other things his parents taught him, because that was what you did. You didn’t just take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Might I Have A Bit of Earth, by theopteryx

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). Log in to view. 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ibz93jqd166hs8h/01_Might_I_Have_A_Bit_of_Earth.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ua5t3zp3piu9paa/Might_I_Have_A_Bit_of_Earth.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

(Beautiful cover art by theopteryx.)

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This has been a loooooong time coming and my darling theopteryx has been the most patient. I can't believe that I'm finally finished. I love this story so much - it's an incredibly rich and detailed adventure love story set in a Firefly-esque universe, and podficcing it was an amazing experience. I feel like I really got a chance to stretch my skills with this AU, and I think that this podfic might contain some of the best work I've ever done. I'm so happy to be able to share it, finally.
> 
> Special thanks to B for being so patient and supportive, and for making the BEAUTIFUL cover art. ILU, girl. ♥
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here.](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/63450.html)


End file.
